<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大事小事 by cielo77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178984">大事小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77'>cielo77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo77/pseuds/cielo77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>瑞克擅長於大事，而克里夫擅長於小事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliff Booth &amp; Rick Dalton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大事小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174632">Stuff</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Brotherwife">Brotherwife (AnamaryArmygram)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　瑞克擅長於大事。協助籌備資金，協助尋找工作，協助……好吧，令你迷失自我。他是一座深淵。數年前克里夫跳進了他，而時至如今依然尚未沉到潭底。</p>
<p>　　克里夫擅長於小事。精巧的修復——汽車、高科技、傢俱、體面的形象。當一名特技替身將他的工作做對了，你甚至不會察覺到他就在那。</p>
<p>　　克里夫不擅於大事。他能完成所有被交代的事，但當交由他作主時他便什麼也做不來。</p>
<p>　　瑞克不擅於小事。舉例而言，在克里夫提到貝果之後，他兩手空空地前來探訪了。</p>
<p>　　克里夫擅長於小事。倘若他不談及，瑞克會在幾小時後才記起這份要求，並且感到糟透了。太克里夫了，為此他感到懊惱。</p>
<p>　　瑞克擅長於大事。無論他曾經說過什麼，昨晚的瘋狂都令事情峰迴路轉。現在，在放手讓他的好友走之前，他願意放棄任何事物。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>